Destiny
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: -¿Conoces alguna razón para que vuelen las aves? La pregunta lo tomó tan desprevenido como la misma altiva presencia que recién salía de su escondite. Naruto boqueó, tuvo que bajar el índice al no encontrar manera alguna de expresarse (NejiNaru)


Estaba desorientado, perdido, tal como lo estaría cualquier individuo ajeno a aquel enorme y lóbrego recinto. El suave trino de las aves se fundía con el sonido emitido por la fuente de mármol ubicada al centro del patio. Naruto caminó en silencio por el sendero que se extendía bajo sus pies. No lo negaba. El lugar era hermoso, tampoco que fuera la primera vez que visitaba la estancia, simplemente se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que representaba su actual presencia dentro de la morada. Y es que la última vez que visitó dicho recinto fue años atrás, aun lo recordaba de manera un tanto difusa. Neji le había pedido presentarse ahí tras haberlo derrotado en los exámenes Chunnin

Recordó como Neji le había agradecido por mostrarle otra perspectiva en su manera de pensar. Se había disculpado por su altanería e incluso su relación con Hinata parecía haber mejorado días después de aquel acontecimiento

Naruto sonrió cálidamente al divisar la estancia metros más adelante. Esa sería la segunda vez que Neji lo citaba para hablar con él. No podía dejar de pensar en ello desde que Tsunade se lo dijo, días después de su regreso a Konoha. Ahora se sentía mucho más fuerte y capacitado pero seguía siendo Genin, así que no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por el genio de los Hyuga, quien, actualmente ocupaba el rango de Jounin. Aunque ese hecho no le sorprendía realmente, después de todo se había enfrentado a él en el pasado, llegando a vislumbrar algunas de sus habilidades como Shinobi

-Naruto-kun

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar la tímida vocecilla hablarle, apenas un quedo susurro camuflado por el sonido del agua al descender de la fuente

-Hinata- la llamó, viendo como la aludida jugaba una y otra vez con sus dedos. Naruto apreció a la muchacha más de cerca y se dio cuenta de que ella no había cambiado mucho, su cabello estaba más largo y su cuerpo se había amoldado a las curvas características de las adolescentes pero la personalidad de la chica seguía siendo la misma. Siempre sonrojándose por cualquier trivialidad, siempre llamándole sin saber que decirle

Entonces recordó por que razón estaba ahí, no podía perder tiempo, aun tenía cosas por hacer y entre ellas, quedar con Kakashi para el arduo entrenamiento previamente acordado

-Has cambiado mucho, Naruto-kun

-¿Tú crees?- pero Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la simple mención de ello. Era cierto que su entrenamiento con el viejo había dado resultados después de todo. –Bueno, no fue nada fácil- añadió esbozando una sonrisa astuta al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca. –Ero Sennin fue muy estricto conmigo y…

-Naruto- la voz tenue lo interrumpió de improviso. Naruto parpadeó, volviéndose hacia el árbol junto al dojo. Y ahí estaba él

De pie, recargado contra el frondoso tronco, con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos. Naruto se volvió entonces hacia Hinata

-Nos vemos después- se despidió con un breve ademan y tras haberlo hecho, se dispuso a acercarse al joven prodigio de los Hyuga. El cambio físico fue notorio a simple vista. A cada paso Naruto sentía como el golpeteo interno contra su pecho se volvía más y más rápido

La sensación se diluyó un poco al estar frente a él. Los ojos grises quedaron al descubierto cuando el Hyuga reaccionó a la cercanía. Sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar, fijó la mirada en las orbes azules

Naruto se rascó el tobillo con su otro pie. No pudo evitar fijarse en la vestimenta que portaba Neji. La chaqueta blanca de algodón y el pantalón confeccionado en el mismo material. De pronto no le sorprendía que el muchacho siguiera mostrando su porte orgulloso. Tan serio y reservado como lo recordaba, aunque ya no había ningun deje de odio en su mirada pero seguía siendo gélida

-Acompáñame

La brisa emitida por el movimiento del contrario, meció su cabello. Naruto no tuvo tiempo para preguntar o comentar nada. Lo observó dirigirse nuevamente hacia la entrada del dojo y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando el Hyuga. Sin embargo, sus pies se movieron casi por inercia. Y es que el simple hecho de ver a Hinata le corroboraba que el odio de Neji hacia la rama principal no existía más

-Uzumaki Naruto- saludó Hiashi, poniéndose de pie para recibir tanto al aludido como a su sobrino. Naruto devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ni siquiera entendía el porqué se sentía así pero no quiso indagar mucho en ello. Tal vez temía alguna recriminación del pasado, lo cual era sencillamente ridículo. Neji lo habría retado en el jardín de haber sentido aversión hacia su persona

-Naruto comerá con nosotros

La sorpresa fue sincera en la expresión de Naruto. La voz de Neji había sonado un tanto autoritaria pero ni bien lo hubo hecho, el resto del personal se apresuró a limpiar la mesa y cambiar los cubiertos para el recién llegado

-Adelante Naruto- lo animó Hiashi, colocando un brazo sobre su hombro, un gesto meramente paternal que terminó por confundir aun más a Naruto. –Una comida es relativamente poco por lo que has hecho por nosotros. Estaremos en deuda contigo hasta tiempo indefinido

-¿Ah?- Naruto se giró para ver a Neji pero el muchacho de ojos grises ya se encontraba cerca de la mesa, esperándolo para tomar asiento

Hiashi tomó aire para simplificar la razón del agradecimiento

-Gracias a ti, Hinata tiene más confianza en sí misma, siempre trata de superarse, de mejorar como ninja. En cuanto Neji, ha dejado a un lado su antigua filosofía y su relación con Hinata ha mejorado bastante. Todo te lo debemos a ti Naruto

El rubio sonrió satisfecho y fue hasta la mesa para sentarse frente a Neji. Ahora comprendía la causa para que Neji lo citara. Todo tenía sentido aunque a Naruto le parecía un tanto extraña la forma de agradecimiento del prodigio de los Hyuga, teniendo en cuenta su actitud tan reservada. Seguro a Neji le había costado horrores decirle tan abiertamente que lo había invitado ahí con la intención de darle las gracias una vez más, por eso aquella actitud tan enigmática…

-Podrías habérmelo dicho- comentó ampliando aun más la sonrisa. Neji no comprendió enseguida y se limitó a alzar una ceja. –La invitación era para… darme las gracias- no sabía si decirlo o preguntarlo pero ya lo había hecho

-Si lo hacía estaba seguro de que no vendrías. Tienes muchos compromisos pendientes pero era algo que quería hacer. No pude agradecértelo apropiadamente antes de que te marcharas para entrenar fuera de Konoha

Naruto separó los labios un poco. Sinceramente sorprendido por la actitud pacífica del Hyuga. Entonces reparó en algo mucho más importante. Neji le había esperado todo este tiempo para darle las gracias

De repente sintió el calor interno ascenderle al rostro. Como si no fuera suficiente con sentirse en medio de una cita

-Aun así debiste decírmelo- Naruto se irguió en el respaldo de la silla cuando los subordinados de la estancia se dispusieron a servir la comida

Desde el té hasta el postre, todo había estado realmente delicioso. Naruto agradeció cuando los platos fueron retirados. Neji en cambio permanencia en silencio, contemplando cada nimio gesto del rubio. Fue por él que había dejado en el pasado el odio hacia la rama principal de la familia. Gracias a Naruto, logró romper con el esquema que lo mantenía atado en una espiral infinita de odio y resentimientos. Por Naruto descubrió que el destino no era una maldición que forjaba la vida de cada individuo, solo era parte fundamental que repercutía en las acciones tanto pasadas, como presentes y futuras. Era por Naruto que ya no se sentía como un ave enjaulada, había roto cada barrera que él mismo se impuso, barreras mentales que le impedían mejorar, barreras que lo esclavizaban en una jaula rodeada de prejuicios y culpas acaecidas por la muerte de su padre

A Neji le hacía falta determinación para emprender el vuelo lejos de aquella jaula mental. Y esa determinación, esa insistencia de Naruto en su afán por hacerlo cambiar su perspectiva hacia la vida, fue decisivo para ayudarlo a decidir su propio destino. Quería proteger el medio que lo ayudó a mejorar, a dejar de burlarse del esfuerzo del resto de los Shinobis que, anteriormente considero inútil para centrarse únicamente en su persona. Y ese medio era Naruto Uzumaki

-Estuvo muy rica la comida- Naruto recorrió su silla hacia atrás, convencido de no poder comer nada mas por el momento. No entendía porque Neji permanencia tan serio pero supuso que se debía a algún asunto privado

-¿Vendrás para la cena?- inquirió Neji al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la retirada de Naruto era más que evidente

-¿Yo?- Naruto pestañeó incrédulo por la segunda invitación. O estaba de suerte ese día o Neji estaba maquinando algún plan contra él. Neji se limitó a asentir en ademan, dejando en claro que si, se refería a él, aunque por obviedad, no había nadie más en el comedor aparte de ellos

Tras una semana asistiendo a diario a la casa de los Hyuga, Naruto se sentía más confundido que antes. Simplemente no lo entendía. Las diáfanas charlas que sostenía con Neji no podían deberse a ningun tipo de agradecimiento, o al menos él no quería verlo de ese modo. Seria estúpido suponer que cada de una de aquellas invitaciones se debiera únicamente a un medio de pago por su ayuda en el pasado. Y de pronto le incomodaba asistir, tal como le ocurría en ese momento de debate interno en cuanto a entrar a la residencia o solo volverse sobre sus pasos e inventar alguna mentira después del porqué no pudo asistir. Al fin y al cabo Naruto tenía infinidad de excusas para dar, todas ellas con argumentos validos. Recién comenzaba su entrenamiento junto a Kakashi, Tsunade ya lo había puesto al tanto de todo lo relativo a Akatsuki y el mismo Jiraiya había abogado por él frente al consejo de ancianos para que lo dejaran continuar realizando misiones

Todo estaba en orden ahora pero se sentía incapaz de seguir aceptando la benevolencia de los Hyuga y específicamente la de Neji. Principalmente porque él actuaba sin esperar nada a cambio, no se trataba de un eslabón de favores, y a Naruto le había sentado muchísimo mejor escuchar a Hiashi comentarle sobre la mejora de sus dos familiares que, actualmente, aceptando algún medio de pago como lo eran las comidas diarias

Entonces ¿Por qué seguía asistiendo?, no tenia caso que lo hiciera si ya había meditado previamente en ello. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en lo egoísta que estaba siendo al aceptar esa gratificación. Por mas deliciosa que estuviera la comida, y por más agradable que fuera tener compañía a la hora de merendar, nada lo valía

Incluso ahora a sus 16 años, Naruto continuaba rodeándose de compañías inexistentes que solo lograban materializarse cuando él así lo deseaba. Sus copias nunca le parecieron tan efectivas hasta ese momento. Y todo para combatir la soledad que lo había invadido tras su regreso a Konoha. En verdad Naruto no quería imaginarse a si mismo abstraído en la misma rutina que tres años antes llevaba a cabo sin falta. Quedarse a solas en su departamento y tener que recurrir a sus clones para evitar sumirse en un estado de inmenso vacío lo hacía sentir patético

Pero debía comprender que sus mejores amigos ya no estaban ahí como solían estarlo antes. Sasuke había perseguido sus propios anhelos, sin importarle los métodos que tuviera que usar para ello. Sakura en cambio había retomado el lazo de amistad que anteriormente tenía con Ino. Naruto solía contemplarlas por las mañanas antes de iniciar con su entrenamiento. Además, se había enterado por Tsunade de lo mucho que se había superado Sakura, era su discípula después de todo

Y aquello lo dejaba en el mismo punto de partida de su infancia. Sin tener a quien más recurrir, aferrándose a una invitación que se había extendido por toda una semana, todo con tal de no dejarse absorber por la soledad y el silencio de su apartamento. Porque inclusive usar sus clones a esas alturas implicaba más que simple chakra. Naruto tenía que lidiar con las palabras que su propio subconsciente se encargaba de transmitir en sus copias

De repente se encontraba a si mismo escuchándoles a todos al mismo tiempo

"Mírate, eres tan patético que tienes que usarnos para no sentirte solo"

O frases más hirientes como…

"Al fin te has dado cuenta de que no puedes confiar en nadie. Mira lo que sucedió con Sasuke y Sakura, siempre estuviste para ellos, ¿Dónde están ahora que mas los necesitas?"

Afortunadamente Naruto sabia de donde provenía aquella voz intimidante y rasposa, de lo contrario estaría convencido de estar enloqueciendo. Pero no importaba ya, era parte de lo que conllevaba ser un jinchuriky, y conforme o no, debía aceptarlo

Darse cuenta de que sus tropiezos continuarían, sin embargo, tendría que levantarse y volver a intentarlo, una y mil veces si era necesario. Aun si con ello tenía que sufrir tanto y más de lo que había sufrido hasta ese momento

Indeciso, se recargó en el árbol. La brisa nocturna y el canto de algunos grillos en las cercanías, fueron los únicos sonidos que Naruto podía apreciar desde donde se encontraba. Ya no le apetecía seguir asistiendo a la casa de los Hyuga, más que nada porque temía acostumbrarse a ello. No siempre tendría las puertas abiertas y él lo sabía bien. Cómo no saberlo si actualmente representaba una gran amenaza para su propia aldea

Desde siempre lo había sido…

Optó finalmente por volver a su departamento, se hacía tarde y él tenía que estar preparado para el entrenamiento y las futuras misiones que pudieran presentarse

Llenó sus pulmones con oxigeno y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta. Sin embargo, Naruto no consiguió dar más de tres pasos cuando la conocida voz lo detuvo

-¿Conoces alguna razón para que vuelen las aves?

La pregunta lo tomó tan desprevenido como la misma altiva presencia que recién salía de su escondite. Naruto boqueó, tuvo que bajar el índice al no encontrar manera alguna de expresarse

Las pupilas malva estaban ligeramente agrietadas. Naruto se percató en ese momento de que Neji estaba usando el Byakugan. Ladeó el rostro por simple instinto, sintiéndose prácticamente transparente ante la imponente mirada de su antiguo adversario. Era como si Neji pudiera ver no solo a través de su cuerpo, sino también de sus sentimientos, pero Naruto no podía asegurarlo y eso lo frustraba, no quería sentirse vulnerable frente a él, frente a nadie…

-Tal vez…- Naruto meditó su propia respuesta, obligándose a sostenerle la mirada al Hyuga. Tardó algunos segundos recordar que él mismo le había hecho esa pregunta a Neji, tres años antes. –Para sentirse libres- y esa había sido la respuesta del muchacho, definitivamente

-Esa es la básica- argumentó Neji, dejando de usar el dojutsu. Algunas ramas crujieron a medida que se acercaba hacia Naruto. Había recurrido al Kekkei genkai cuando percibió el chakra de Naruto a menos de veinte metros de distancia. Entonces lo vio, estaba ahí pero no se movía. Parecía contrariado y él resolvió observarlo, creyendo erróneamente que Naruto entraría y no que se alejaría antes de que interviniera. –También lo hacen porque están adaptadas para luchar contra la fuerza de gravedad

Naruto se encogió de hombros, llanamente indiferente ante la compleja respuesta, no comprendió el doble significado hasta que Neji lo hubo aclarado

-El destino podría ocupar ese papel- sugirió el Hyuga, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del rubio

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció al sentir la mano de Neji colarse bajo su chamarra. Sus facciones se tensaron al instante. Estaba por increparle cuando el Hyuga uso su otra mano para dejar al descubierto el sello de su abdomen

Neji prosiguió a retirarse el protector de su frente. El estigma que consideraba maldito aun prevalecía en su piel. Naruto lo contempló por escasos segundos mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo

-El destino de ambos estaba decidido mucho antes de que lo tuviéramos en cuenta

Naruto se mordió el labio. Neji había empezado a acariciar el contorno de la circunferencia grabada en su piel. Se sentía bien, extrañamente bien

-¿Por qué conformarnos con el destino que nos han impuesto?- inquirió Neji, apartándose un paso. -Fue lo que me diste a entender antes de marcharte. Nosotros somos capaces de cambiar el destino si perseveramos en ello. ¿Por qué dudas ahora?

-No lo hago- musitó Naruto, bajando nuevamente su chamarra. Estaba consciente de su propia mentira pero le costaba retornar a los ideales que defendía tres años antes. Entonces tenía a sus amigos consigo y su meta se centraba únicamente en convertirse en Hokage, ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. Y es que, si no podía lidiar con sus propias cargas ni había sido capaz de salvar a un amigo, ¿Cómo podría proteger a toda la aldea?

Le había afectado. Odiaba admitirlo pero su distanciamiento con Sakura, la partida de Sasuke, y la presencia de Akatsuki, todo influía en sus dudas actuales. Era una amenaza y lo sabía, de ahí que le costara tanto volver a enfocar su antigua meta

-No importa que decidas hacer- tajó Neji, mirándolo fijamente. –Quiero que sepas que estaré ahí, seré tu pilar cuando lo necesites

Las palabras siguieron haciendo eco, aun después de que Neji se adentrara a la casa. Naruto lo vio partir en silencio, sin saber realmente como interpretar aquellas palabras

Sería que Neji…

No. Eso era un imposible ¿cierto?

Transcurrió otra semana y Naruto terminó por abstraerse completamente en sus deberes para evitar pensar demasiado en alguna resolución. Por las mañanas se dedicaba enteramente al entrenamiento. Aunque Kakashi lo había reprendido innumerables veces por el poco desempeño. Con Tsunade las cosas no iban mejor. El consejo había vuelto a solicitar una reunión privada y habían determinado que lo más prudente para la seguridad de la aldea, era mantener a Naruto aislado de las misiones

Y así había hecho. Una semana entera sin ser llamado, ni siquiera para formar parte de algún equipo de refuerzo en alguna misión de rango elevado. Naruto empezaba a desesperarse. Veía insuficiente el entrenamiento con Jiraiya ahora. Y es que ¿para qué le servía haberse vuelto más fuerte si no tenia oportunidad de demostrarlo?

Todo estaba mal y lo peor era que ya no tenía a quien recurrir

O quizás si lo hubiera y solo temía afrontarlo

"¿Por qué vuelan las aves?"

La pregunta de Neji lo atosigó el resto de la mañana. Y cuando el entrenamiento hubo terminado y él se encontraba exhausto, decidió que así lo haría. Volvería a retomar sus metas pasadas, aquellos sueños que lo llevaron hasta donde estaba actualmente. Ya no había posibilidad de retroceder y había permanecido como un barco a la deriva, pero ya no más. Estaba cansado, harto de tener que apegarse a las estúpidas reglas. Años atrás no lo habría aceptado, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo habría hecho

-Es suficiente- su pecho subía y bajaba mientras que él, recostado boca arriba sobre el prado decidía poner fin a su conducta sumisa en cuanto a las decisiones de sus superiores se refiere. Que lo encerraran, que lo exiliaran si lo creían necesario pero no que le quitaran lo más importante, aquello que lo motivaba cada mañana y lo que le generó una inmensa alegría al ver terminado su entrenamiento con el Sennin

Fue así que resolvió acudir esa misma mañana con Tsunade. Ella lo recibió a regañadientes por todo el papeleo que tenía que firmar

Naruto se posicionó determinante frente al escritorio de la fémina

-Quiero una misión

-¿Qué?- la sorpresa fue genuina en los ojos miel. Tsunade dejó de entrelazar sus manos para ponerse de pie, enfrentando así la incipiente mirada celeste del adolescente

-Quiero participar en una misión, no importa en cual

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, Naruto

-"No"- esta vez alzó la voz, harto de que decidieran por él. Si Akatsuki quería podría llegar en cualquier momento y entonces de nada valdría todo el esfuerzo. –Ustedes lo decidieron, dije que estaba de acuerdo porque creí que sería lo mejor para la aldea pero…

-¿No estás dispuesto a sacrificarte, no es así?- Tsunade arqueó una ceja, divertida por la expresión desconcertada del chico. Naruto había tardado en expresar su disconformidad con la decisión y ella esperaba impaciente a que lo hiciera. Solo así podría abogar por él una vez más

-No quiero ser egoísta- exclamó Naruto colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio. –Pero ya no lo soporto. Me siento un inútil y sé que puedo ser de ayuda, abuela

-Lo hablaré con los consejeros- profirió ella, haciendo ademan de que se retirara. Naruto dudó en hacerlo, quería una respuesta mas concreta, necesitaba estar convencido de que lo dejarían unirse a las misiones de nuevo pero decidió ceder por el momento

Realmente no se había planteado a donde ir después de "intentar" dialogar con Tsunade. Tampoco se sorprendió al hallarse frente a la residencia de los Hyuga, quería agradecerle a Neji por haberlo alentado antes. Era eso lo que Naruto necesitaba, un impulso, de quien fuera. Y con Neji había sido mucho mejor porque, lo tenía en estima y ahora lo admiraba por haber llegado tan lejos. Neji ya era Jounin y además…

"No importa que decidas hacer. Quiero que sepas que estaré ahí, seré tu pilar cuando lo necesites"

Sacudió enérgico la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía interpretar. ¿Tendrían para Neji el mismo significado?

Porque lo que Naruto necesitaba era un compañero. Alguien en quien depositar su confianza. Un Shinobi que no fuera tan impulsivo como él, sino lo opuesto, analítico y hábil. Y Neji era perfecto en ello

-Naruto

El aludido sintió su rostro ruborizarse cuando lo vio salir. Neji portaba algunas armas a los costados del pantalón. Naruto enfocó los kunais, segurísimo de lo que significaba

Una misión

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- Naruto no estuvo seguro de si lo preguntó o lo dijo pero la resolución de los ojos malva pareció cambiar ante sus palabras. Neji asintió, sin preguntar nada al respecto, sin increparle por lo sucedido anteriormente, ni indagar en lo estipulado por la Hokage en cuanto al aislamiento de Naruto. – ¿De veras?

Por eso le costó reconocer que Neji le había confirmado su pregunta con un resuelto gesto

-Gracias- no supo cómo ni porque lo hizo. Naruto se apartó de repente al darse cuenta de su repentina acción. Había abrazado a Neji y por un segundo creyó que el Hyuga lo reprendería por ello

Sin embargo no lo hizo

Neji esbozó un sutil gesto que Naruto no logró diferenciar debido a que el muchacho emprendió la caminata. No obstante, podía apostar a que aquello que vislumbró por escasos segundos...era una sonrisa

La misión era bastante simple en realidad. Y Naruto se había enterado de ello en el camino. A Neji y Lee les habían encomendado acudir a la aldea oculta de la hierba a recolectar alguna flora especifica. La misión era rango C pero no habían Genin o Chunnin disponibles para esa misión. Al principio Naruto se indignó de que no lo hubieran asignado en la misión pero se mordió la lengua y se limitó a seguir a sus compañeros. Lee también había mejorado bastante en Taijutsu, Naruto lo había visto una ocasión cerca de la academia. Tanto Lee como Gai hacían gala de sus habilidades, luciéndose frente a los nuevos pupilos que estaban próximos a presentar el examen

Naruto sonrió y afianzó la mochila sobre sus hombros. No le avisó a Tsunade que los acompañaría pero esperaba que no fuera tan estricta con él después de aquella charla

-Ya ansío pelear contigo, Naruto- una fuerte patada fue dada al aire tras la frase. Naruto deseó enfrentarse a su compañero en ese mismo momento pero sabía que era mala idea. Además, Neji era el líder de la misión y si lo fastidiaba terminaría por delatarlo posiblemente

-Ah…sobre lo que me dijiste la otra noche- Naruto se volvió hacia su costado para ver el perfil del Hyuga. Su tez blanca y el oscuro cabello que parecía contrastar a la perfección. Naruto se maldijo mentalmente por reparar en ello pero no había podido evitarlo, era como un impulso tal como el de caminar

-¿Lo has pensado?- cuestionó Neji a su vez. Naruto volvió inmediatamente la mirada al frente, apenado al saberse observado por su otro compañero. Neji era tan directo que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello

-Si quiero- murmuró por lo bajo, esperando que Lee no lo escuchara. Pero el otro muchacho no estaba al tanto de la situación, de hecho se había adelantado algunos metros, tal vez para darles un poco de privacidad o quizás inconscientemente

-Aun si lo negabas, no iba a darte la espalda- masculló Neji, deteniéndose para mirar en derredor. Algunas venas se marcaron cerca de sus ojos cuando empleó el Byakugan para cerciorarse de que nadie más los siguiera

Una extraña sensación recorrió por completo a Naruto. Era como un potente escalofrío que sacudía cada fibra de su ser, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. La afirmación de Neji no había hecho más que animarlo en demasía. Haciéndole creer que no estaría solo esta vez. Tendría a alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien proteger y viceversa

El viaje se prolongó hasta el anochecer. Naruto había bromeado en algunas ocasiones con Lee mientras se disponían a recolectar la flora encomendada por Tsunade. Y es que Naruto se confundía con cada flor, cada hierba que tenía a su alcance se parecía muchísimo al resto, provocando que se confundiera y terminara reuniendo insignificantes bayas, o musgo

-Opino que mejor nos cuides la espalda- bromeó Lee al cabo de un rato. Naruto resopló mientras arrojaba lejos la hierba que había juntado. Tras haberla comparado con la imagen que llevaba Lee en sus manos se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se parecía en nada. Comenzaba a fastidiarse por ello

Neji en cambio ya había reunido toda su parte pero se mantenía atento a la posible llegada de cualquier intruso. Mirando a la lejanía, sirviéndose del Byakugan una vez más

Naruto decidió seguir la recomendación de su compañero y ser él quien custodiara el prado. Después de todo quería ser de ayuda, y no lo estaba siendo en lo absoluto. Escuchó las revoluciones en su pecho con cada paso que daba hacia el Hyuga. Le resultaba un imposible creer que Neji en realidad le hubiera propuesto estar para él, y viendo su inexpresivo semblante le costaba aun mas

-¿Y si cambiamos de rol?- preguntó al hallarse cerca del Hyuga

Neji alzó una ceja por la propuesta. Naruto negó rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error. El sonrojo le subió hasta las pestañas pero aun con todo logró articular

-Me refiero a que tu juntes la hierba y yo los cubro- aclaró un tanto acalorado. Neji asintió y se dirigió hacia Lee para tomar su lugar. Naruto relajó de a poco los músculos faciales. Cuando se quedo a solas inició una caminata por los alrededores para verificar que no hubiera algún enemigo rondando. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Neji había estado usando el Byakugan mientras se dirigían hacia la aldea, no quería que se exigiera demasiado

-¡Basta por favor!

Tardó relativamente poco en diferenciar la voz de un menor entre el bullicio que resonaba a lo lejos. Naruto se apresuró en esa dirección, rodeando algunos árboles para salir del prado

Los sollozos siguieron repitiéndose a medida que avanzaba hacia el centro de la aldea. Naruto se frenó en seco al ver a una multitud reunida en círculo

Sus ojos azules tintinearon en asombro al contemplar como los aldeanos arrojaban piedras a un menor que se escudaba inútilmente con sus brazos

Naruto no tardó en filtrarse entre el alboroto, sintiendo la rabia ascender por su sistema. Recordó los mismos abusos que había sufrido cuando niño. La impotencia de no poder defenderse

-Alto…- jadeó posicionándose frente al chiquillo. El ataque cesó pero las miradas cargadas de desdén no menguaron

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- preguntó un adulto a su derecha. Algunos insultos siguieron a varios cuestionamientos más. Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de presentarse. Sabía que no podía enfrentarse a los aldeanos porque ellos eran intrusos que solo estaban acatando una misión, si llegaba a contraponerse a ellos, terminaría seguramente encarcelado, y nadie podría interceder por el bajo ninguna circunstancia

La lluvia de piedras continuó, esta vez Naruto se agachó para cubrir al niño con su propio cuerpo, recibiendo a cambio los golpes. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo las punzadas de dolor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Alguna piedra le alcanzó cerca de la cabeza, Naruto lo supo al sentir el liquido caliente tras de su oído, acompañado de un leve aturdimiento

Un golpe tras otro y Naruto aferró con más fuerza al pequeño, indispuesto a quitarse, aun si lo insultaban, aun si lo mataban, no iba a dejarlo solo…

Y de repente los golpes cesaron. Una ráfaga de viento se cernió en torno a su cuerpo. Naruto respiró agitado, sintiendo el dolor en cada articulación de su cuerpo. Escuchó alguna palabra de Neji y el grito eufórico de Lee pero no quiso levantarse para evitar dejar al descubierto al pequeño

Sintió los parpados pesados. Se había olvidado del entrenamiento con Kakashi. Solía agotar todas sus energías con el entrenamiento desde que Tsunade optara por relegarlo en las misiones, y ahora Naruto resentía más que nunca la inminente pérdida de chakra. Oyó algunos golpes a su alrededor pero ninguno dirigido a él. Fue así que decidió entregarse al sueño, a la inconsciencia que lo arrastraba sin lugar a replica

Era increíble la falta de sensatez en Naruto al encontrarse en medio de una misión. Neji lo sabía desde el principio, mucho antes de acceder a que Naruto los acompañara e inclusive tener que citar a Tenten para pedirle que se quedara en esta ocasión, todo con tal de que Naruto pudiera participar en ella

Actualmente no se arrepentía de ello. No obstante, lo carcomía la absoluta decepción de haber cometido semejante descuido. Así hayan sido unos minutos, era imperdonable su distracción

La noche ya había caído sobre la aldea. Así que no tendrían más alternativa que esperar al amanecer, habría menor riesgo hasta entonces. Además, no podían partir simplemente. Varios aldeanos habían mostrado su inconformidad al respecto, dando su palabra de contactar con la Hokage en cuanto les fuera posible para informar sobre el altercado

Irónicamente aquel pequeño no era más que un móvil empleado por la aldea aledaña con el fin de extraer información sobre la misma. Un espía de no más de doce años. Era lamentable presenciar hasta qué extremos llegaban los Shinobis para tomar ventaja de su adversario

Un prolongado suspiro de resignación se perdió en el aire mientras el Hyuga se disponía a humedecer nuevamente el trozo de tela, colocándolo posteriormente sobre la frente de Naruto. Dudaba que fuera a despertar pronto pero lo prefería así. Un día de retraso no hacia gran diferencia, a excepción de que habría que rendir cuentas con la Hokage después. Por supuesto se haría cargo de todo, él era el líder y se haría cargo de la situación

Y si había algo que Neji lamentaba era su propia frialdad de antaño. Pudo evitarse aquel incidente de haberse mostrado en mayor confianza con Naruto, de esa forma había una posibilidad más elevada de que Naruto lo consultara antes de actuar

Con suavidad, acarició la mejilla trigueña, empleando el dorso de su mano para evitar despertarlo. Naruto se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, sin ninguna preocupación que lo aquejara. Al menos ahora que Naruto había aceptado, él solo debía cumplir con su parte. Estar a su lado, protegerlo y salvarlo tal como Naruto lo hizo años atrás

Levemente, frunció el entrecejo, notando la diminuta gota cristalina que humedecía las pestañas de Naruto. ¿Qué lo mortificaba al grado de derramar lágrimas inconscientemente?

Había tantas razones que Neji reparó en la más obvia. El mismo había pasado por ello. La soledad, el rechazo de sus propios parientes al pertenecer a la segunda y no a la primera rama del clan. Con Naruto había sido aun peor, y no pudo evitar indignarse cuando se enteró de la decisión unánime en la reunión de los miembros del consejo. Ahí él no tenía palabra pero sin duda alguna se opondría de tener la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Pensar que todos le daban la espalda a Naruto era una situación llanamente reprochable. Naruto había demostrado mayor entereza y fuerza de voluntad que ningun otro Shinobi de Konoha. ¿Por qué volver a aislarlo?, ¿para qué delimitar las acciones de Naruto?, aquello solo atribuía a generar una prisión invisible para Naruto, una jaula que lo mantendría cautivo al igual que él lo estuvo anteriormente

Una prisión mental que terminaría con la perseverancia, incluso de un Shinobi tan capacitado y que se hallaba fuera de los estándares establecidos. Así era Naruto después de todo. No podían esperar que dejara a un lado las misiones de la noche a la mañana. Era absurdo e inconcebible

-¿No piensas dormir?

Neji negó con firmeza, volvió a retirar la tela humedecida para exprimirla y sumergirla nuevamente en el cuenco con agua tibia, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento

-No tengo sueño

Lee sonrió y asintió mientras se frotaba un ojo con una mano. Hasta él estaba algo cansado por toda la discusión y el alboroto en el que se vieron involucrados. Solo habían herido a dos aldeanos pero era más que suficiente para merecerles una buena reprimenda de la Hokage. Se suponía que debían ser discretos a la hora de recolectar la flora…

-Si necesitas que te cubra- se ofreció, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Naruto. El niño también se había dormido, apenas presentaba algunas contusiones pero nada grave. Seguro Sakura y Tsunade se encargarían de sanarlos en cuanto regresaran

-No. Puedes dormir Lee, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo

-De acuerdo- Lee accedió, no muy convencido y algo extrañado de la buena disposición de su compañero de equipo. Habían pasado varios años formando parte del mismo equipo para no conocer las actitudes de Neji. De ahí que le sorprendiera la actitud afable del Hyuga en ese momento. No que le desconcertara del todo, al fin y al cabo Naruto si poseía el don de cambiar a las personas. Era un gran Shinobi, de buenos sentimientos, de lo contrario habría dejado a su suerte al pequeño

Sus parpados vibraron con la llegada del amanecer. Naruto bostezó, trató de enfocar la mirada pero estaba muy oscuro. Fue entonces que decidió darse vuelta. La luz del alba lo cegó momentáneamente pero sirvió para darse cuenta de que se hallaba dentro de una cueva

Lee le sonrió al llegar, sorprendido al percatarse de la ausencia de Neji. Lo acababa de ver apenas unos minutos antes de que decidiera salir a espabilarse un poco. El Hyuga le había pedido esperar a que Naruto despertara, entonces podrían marcharse. El pequeño había escapado durante la noche pero ninguno lo advirtió hasta la mañana

-Al fin despiertas- lo ayudó a incorporarse. Naruto se sujetó la sien con ambas manos, sintiendo el repentino dolor de cabeza

-¿Y Neji?- pero la duda surgió al no ver al líder del equipo por ningun lado. Lee suspiró, acomodándose en el suelo para realizar algunas flexiones matutinas

-Debió salir hace poco. Estuvo cuidando de ti toda la noche

Naruto alzó la mirada rápidamente al recordar lo sucedido. Era cierto, por su culpa se habían metido en problemas. Aunque todo era difuso, tal vez perdió el conocimiento

-¿Y el niño?- volvió a preguntar, dejando de sostenerse la cabeza

-Escapó pero no te preocupes, seguramente regresó a su aldea

Naruto sintió un ligero alivio al saberlo y lo reconfortó aun mas saber que Neji había estado cuidando de él tal como se lo prometió

Una sonrisa genuina se extendió en sus labios

-Deberíamos marcharnos pronto. La quinta se molestara mucho- jadeaba Lee desde su lugar, con ambas manos tras de la nuca para elevar su cuerpo una y otra vez

-Me haré responsable de todo- comentó Naruto al salir de la cueva. Lee lo siguió de cerca al tiempo que negaba en desaprobación

-Neji no lo permitirá. El siempre procura acreditarse todos los fallos en las misiones cuando es el líder

-Pero fue mi culpa- parpadeó Naruto, indispuesto a atribuirle toda la responsabilidad a Neji. –Además…

-¿Te sientes mejor?

La voz aterciopelada le interrumpió de improviso. Naruto experimentó una nueva oleada de escalofríos al escucharlo, aunque estaba muy lejos de sentirse atemorizado por el dueño de aquella voz, le alegraba verlo

-Sí, gracias- y pensar que Neji lo había estado cuidando durante la noche lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo pero teniendo en consideración la actitud reservada del otro, Naruto estaba consciente de que era mala idea

No hubo mayores obstáculos o contratiempos de regreso a Konoha. Naruto observaba de tanto en tanto el perfil de Neji, indudablemente era atractivo pero desde que volvió a la aldea le pareció aun más apuesto. Gradualmente, fue bajando la mirada, sin detenerse un solo instante, Naruto notó el trozo de tela faltante en el grueso cinto que portaba Neji

Pestañeó curioso, creyendo que tal vez se debiera a la riña. Vagos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente pero no pudo encontrarles algún significado relacionado con la ausencia de la tela

-La uso para desinfectar tus heridas- comentó Lee en voz baja, disminuyendo el ritmo de la caminata para que solo el rubio le escuchara. Naruto tragó pesado al saberse descubierto inspeccionando el cuerpo ajeno, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que le decía su compañero

Inconscientemente se palpó la herida detrás de la oreja, esperando encontrarse con un poco de sangre seca. Naruto se miró el índice, comprobando lo dicho por Lee. No había una sola gota de sangre, la herida estaba limpia

-Neji…

Pasada la reprimenda y el contundente castigo de permanecer otra semana sin participar en las misiones, Naruto se sintió inusualmente aliviado. La mezcla de buenas y malas noticias lo había inquietado un poco pero ahora ya no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir una semana más sin recibir ninguna misión. Ya había soportado una así que otra mas no era ningun inconveniente, al menos no al enterarse de que el consejo había aprobado la sugerencia de los dos Sennin. Tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya habían intervenido por él y eso a Naruto lo hacía sentir con mayores ánimos. Sabía que no estaba solo, aunque a veces solía olvidarse de ello

Por otro lado, había accedido a comer de nuevo por las tardes en la residencia de los Hyuga. La comida ya no era tan relevante para él pero aun le apenaba reconocer abiertamente que la única razón que lo motivaba a acudir era Neji. El muchacho de ojos malva ya no se mostraba tan reticente aunque si Naruto lo analizaba mejor, nunca lo hizo. Neji era apático la mayoría del tiempo pero los últimos días había mostrado una faceta desconocida hasta ese momento

Por supuesto que tampoco rechazó el quedarse a dormir ahí. Ahora solamente lamentaba no haber traído su piyama consigo, tendría que dormir con su ropa habitual pero no importaba

-¿Necesitas algo mas, Naruto?- preguntó Hiashi desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Naruto se había sorprendido de que en esta ocasión estuvieran presentes además, el tío de Neji y Hinata. No que le molestara pero los días anteriores había cenado a solas con Neji

-No, gracias- bebió de un sorbo el resto de su té y miró el imperturbable rostro del Hyuga

Neji parecía más pensativo que de costumbre aunque tal vez se debiera a la presencia de sus familiares. Puede que… ¿se sintiera incomodo?

-A este ritmo podríamos considerarte como miembro de la familia- volvió a hablar Hiashi, llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca

-¿Hah?- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. La expresión de Neji no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, contrario a su prima, quien, sumamente sonrojada, ocultó su rostro con las manos

-He terminado, con permiso

Naruto se debatió entre quedarse en su sitio o seguir a Neji. Recordó que no sabía en qué habitación dormiría así que optó por levantarse y excusarse de igual manera

-Eh, Neji- era ridículo que la sola mención le costara horrores después de lo enunciado por el tío del Hyuga. Naruto aspiró hondo y se detuvo cuando Neji lo hizo. -¿En dónde voy a dormir?

-Conmigo

Sintió su rostro arder en demasía, Naruto no necesitó mirarse en el espejo para saber que estaba completamente rojo por la confirmación

Aun así, entró cuando Neji le cedió el paso, absteniéndose de comentar cualquier cosa acerca de lo dicho por Hiashi. Después de todo, podría haberse referido a Hinata ¿cierto?

Aunque Naruto tenia semanas sin intercambiar más de dos palabras con la chica

La cama matrimonial solo aumentó su pudor pero trató de no demostrarlo y en cambio se apresuró a recostarse de lado

Pasados unos minutos, Naruto se dio la vuelta, confirmando sus sospechas de que Neji no se había acostado

Lo vio entrar por otra de las puertas y segundos más tarde, el sonido de la regadera se hizo presente

Naruto tomó el pequeño espejo de la cómoda. La luz del exterior que se filtraba por la ventana era suficiente para alumbrar la recamara. Observó la diminuta cicatriz debajo de su ceja, ya casi era imperceptible

Transcurrieron diez minutos antes de que el joven finalmente saliera. Naruto se incorporó, dispuesto a entablar conversación por la ausencia de sueño. Sin embargo, se retractó de hacerlo ni bien lo vio usando solamente la toalla, atada firmemente sobre su cintura

Volvió a concentrarse en la cicatriz para evitar mirarlo

-¿Aun te duele?

Naruto se sentó cuando advirtió la oscuridad en el cuarto, la cual duró escasos segundos antes de que el muchacho encendiera la luz. Había descorrido las cortinas para vestirse, solo eso

-No. Solo…- se quedó callado, sin atreverse a decir que aquello era una simple excusa para evitar mirarlo

Neji dejó las prendas sobre la orilla de la cama, avanzó lentamente hacia Naruto y se inclinó para revisar a detalle la herida

-Déjame ver

-Está bien, no es nada- respondió Naruto, tensándose de inmediato por la cercanía del otro. Cerró los ojos cuando Neji le pasó el dedo por la pequeña herida

Naruto se levantó de súbito con la intención de alejarse. Neji lo ponía más nervioso que de costumbre. Sobretodo después de aceptar su propuesta

Retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que el desnivel de una tabla de madera se interpuso en su camino, haciéndolo tropezar irremediablemente, no obstante, su cuerpo no tocó el suelo. Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, los brazos de Neji lo habían sujetado a tiempo pero sus rostros estaban a una distancia poco razonable

Sintió su corazón palpitar velozmente y temió que Neji lo descubriera, si había podido mirar a través de sus sentimientos antes, nada se lo impediría ahora

-Neji- musitó quedamente, sintiendo sus labios rozar con los del Hyuga. La irremediable cercanía, obligó a Naruto a cerrar nuevamente los ojos. El contacto fue más firme en ese instante

Y con la misma parsimonia que usaba Neji para besarlo, Naruto rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, ya no importándole en qué condiciones se encontraran los dos

Neji lo asió con firmeza de la cintura mientras se dedicaba a explorar despacio la boca del rubio. Realmente lo deseaba, ansiaba sentir la libertad física de la entrega mutua y al no ver oposición de parte de Naruto, obteniendo a cambio una correspondencia inexperta, optó por proseguir

Guió despacio a Naruto hacia el colchón, cuidando en todo momento que no resbalara nuevamente. Naruto mordió despacio el labio inferior de Neji, manteniéndolo así por unos segundos mientras sus ojos se situaban en los malva del Hyuga

Quería pedirle que lo pospusieran, confesarle que no estaba listo, más que nada porque ignoraba el procedimiento previo pero cuando los brazos de Neji rodearon su cuerpo, supo que no había marcha atrás, solo le restaba relajarse y rogar para no decepcionar a Neji

Gimoteó irremediablemente al verse despojado de su chamarra naranja. Naruto cerró los ojos cuando sus caderas fueron alzadas con suavidad. Sintió el roce de la tela al descender despacio por sus piernas, dejándolo casi expuesto en su totalidad a la mirada grisácea

Sus labios se unieron una vez más. El contacto entre ambos cuerpos se profundizó. La corriente lujuriosa azotó el bajo vientre de Neji, forzándolo a no prolongar por demasiado tiempo el beso. Deseaba transmitirle seguridad y confianza a Naruto pero lo cierto era que había esperado mucho por tenerlo así. El deseo prácticamente calcinaba su piel, deseaba poseerlo, marcarlo

Tres años. Bastante tiempo había ansiado volver a verlo. Y ahí estaba el bello adolescente en el que se había convertido aquel niño revoltoso que le había hecho perder los estribos con más facilidad que a nadie

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, ya no solo con la intención de profundizar en la dulce cavidad contraria, estaba consciente de lo que implicaba la situación pero no quería postergarla. El cuerpo de Naruto lo quemaba al más efímero contacto, produciendo mayores ansias en su persona, así se contuviera de demostrarlo

-Ah…Neji- gimió Naruto, recuperando el aire. –Se…siente bien- ya no era solo el beso lo que le arrebataba el habla, sino las expertas caricias recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, trazando figuras imaginarias, mensajes indescifrables por medio del inconmensurable placer

Naruto observó entre apenado y ansioso como Neji se deshacía de la toalla, dejándolos en las mismas condiciones a ambos. Y él no se contuvo en acariciar el torso desnudo del muchacho

Los largos cabellos oscuros de Neji le humedecían la piel. Cada gota que descendía hasta tocar su cuerpo lo hizo estremecer. Y su espalda se arqueó sin remedio alguno cuando Neji se dispuso a recoger las diminutas gotas con sus labios, despojándolo de todo rastro de humedad y proporcionándole a su vez una sensación de regocijo inmenso

Respirar se volvía más complicado en medio de los insistentes roces de ambos cuerpos pero a pesar de todo, Naruto mantuvo la calma, retener sus ansias fue imposible a esas alturas. De pronto Neji repasó el contorno de su sello, cada complejo trazo fue acariciado por sus dedos. A Naruto le costó horrores no gemir y en cambio su respiración se torno más densa

La erección contraria rozó su abdomen una vez que Neji se acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Naruto tragó pesado, intuyendo lo que venía, pero los ojos grises lo incitaban, reflejaban perfectamente su propio deseo, su mismo sentir, ya no había melancolía en su mirada y tampoco en la de él

Más sin embargo, el rubio se sorprendió un poco cuando Neji empezó a besar su cuello con destreza. El suave toque de sus labios sobre su piel lo enloquecía. Naruto ladeó el rostro sobre la almohada, sintiendo los húmedos besos ser intercalados nuevamente por caricias, desde su torso hasta la cadera y desde su abdomen hasta sus piernas

Y por un segundo ansió durar más tiempo de aquella manera, solo sintiendo las atrevidas y ansiosas caricias sobre su cuerpo, transmitiéndole calor, deseo, pero él mismo no lo soportaba. Se sentía inquieto y su propia erección comenzaba a dolerle

-Nh…Neji- pronunció pausadamente, sintiéndolo nuevamente posicionarse entre sus piernas

Neji lo miró unos instantes, complacido de observar el rostro excitado y a la vez avergonzado de Naruto. La dicha de poder poseerlo era inmensa, sin embargo, no quería lastimarlo y no lo haría

Naruto lamió los dedos de Neji más por excitación que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba a nada de pedirle que lo penetrara así pero se contuvo y decidió obedecer a los gestos silenciosos de su ahora amante

Lentamente humedeció los dedos, desviando su atención únicamente hacia aquella actividad. Fue en un momento de lucidez que Neji se apartó un poco, dejando con la interrogante al rubio

-Eres libre de decidir si quieres que continuemos- articuló lo más neutral que pudo, pese a sentir la excitación consumando cada recoveco de su cuerpo. El rubio se incorporó de su lugar, siendo esta vez él quien tomaba la iniciativa del beso, respondiendo sin contestar en realidad, dejó que sus labios resolvieran las dudas de ambos. Había dudado en un comienzo pero ahora estaba seguro de querer continuar, era su decisión, la de ambos

Las manos de ambos se perdieron en el cuerpo del contrario, caricias inexpertas, lentas, pausadas. Sus labios se fusionaban en un beso más demandante que los anteriores. Naruto sentía su rostro arder nuevamente pero no se trataba de pudor esta vez, quizás fuera un simple reflejo de todas esas sensaciones que lo estaban quemando por dentro. Un calor agradable, excitante, el calor de la lujuria, el deseo por consumar el acto

Lentamente recostó su espalda contra el colchón, en ningun momento se separaron. Los labios de Neji se movían con mayores ansias, no resistiría mas tiempo de esa forma, sin embargo, no cesó hasta saciarse totalmente de la boca de Naruto, quería que su sabor quedara impreso, quería recordarlo aun después de que todo terminara, si era o no pasajero, seria decisión de Naruto

-Hazlo ya…- Naruto alzó un poco las caderas, el susurro silencioso de los labios de Neji contra su oído no hacía más que intensificar el éxtasis del que era preso

Neji se sonrió interiormente, sin saber cual faceta de Naruto le gustaba más, la inocente o la que estaba mostrando en esos momentos, no obstante, él se encontraba en la misma situación, tal vez peor aun. Se había reprimido por semanas, hablarle sin besarlo, mirarlo sin tocarlo, pero todo ello quedaría atrás a partir de ese momento. Aunque se sentía ligeramente aturdido por los adictivos besos de Naruto, y a pesar de estar consciente de volver a caer en una jaula, sino es que ya lo había hecho

Lento y pausado comenzó a deslizarse en su interior, sintiendo casi de inmediato el cuerpo de Naruto tensándose. Neji ahogó el incontenible suspiro al morder su labio inferior, definitivamente no quería lastimar a Naruto pero no soportaría más tiempo, con solo verse reflejado en los ojos azules sentía que tendría un orgasmo irremediablemente. En ese momento no le importó lo que Naruto pudiera creer de él, todo el pudor se había marchado junto a su máscara de indiferencia, podía ocultar sus problemas pero no así sus sentimientos. Y Naruto tampoco, era incluso más transparente que el agua

Impuso un lento vaivén en sus caderas, dejándose llevar por el placer que sacudía cada fibra de su cuerpo. Naruto separó un poco más las piernas, permitiendo que Neji lo mancillara libremente mientras él intentaba canalizar un poco la mezcla de sensaciones que lo agitaban. Aferró las sabanas, sintiendo su propia espalda moverse al compas de las estocadas

Lentamente llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, ya sin poder contener algunos quedos gemidos que Neji se encargó de ahogar entre ambas bocas. Los dedos se ambos se entrelazaron con firmeza y las embestidas cobraron mayor intensidad

Sus cuerpos se rozaban con frenesí, llenando el espacio del característico sonido que emitía el roce entre ambas pieles y el crujir del colchón bajo el cuerpo de ambos

Ya sin poder controlarse, Naruto enredó ambas piernas en las caderas de Neji, queriendo sentirlo más dentro de él

Era asombroso, único, una libertad más plena que ninguna otra. No había límites entre ellos, ni lineamiento alguno que sobrepasara la simple entrega al deseo

Jadeos roncos escapaban de vez en cuando de la garganta de Neji. Naruto sentía la mirada nublada en placer, le costaba enfocar el cuerpo de Neji sobre el propio pero más que nada le costaba articular palabra alguna

-Me gustas Neji…- admitió entre suspiros, no encontrando otra manera de exteriorizar su sentir. Consideraba lógico que él lo sabía ya, de otro modo Naruto no habría accedido a tener relaciones

Fueron quizá aquellas palabras las que lograron encender una desconocida e incipiente llamarada en su interior. Neji arremetió con más ímpetu, su cuerpo se estremeció y su espalda se curveó ligeramente al tiempo que se derramaba en el interior de Naruto

El rubio se asió con más fuerza de la espalda de Neji, sus piernas flaquearon cuando el líquido caliente inundó sus entrañas, haciéndolo tener su orgasmo poco después

Los placenteros espasmos permanecieron por algunos segundos más, tiempo que ambos emplearon para normalizar el ritmo de sus respiraciones

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez que se recostaron al lado del otro. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el agotamiento físico embargarlo

Sin duda los dos habían encontrado una actividad que los liberaba de toda carga mental y emocional. No había lugar para la preocupación en la entrega mutua, tampoco divagaciones sin sentido

-Sería agradable formar parte de tu familia- murmuró Naruto en un bostezo, sin estar consciente de lo que decía. Neji se abstuvo de responder al volver la mirada hacia el rostro apacible de Naruto. Apartó en silencio un rebelde mechón rubio de su frente y se quedo mirándolo por un rato mas, deseando expresarle lo mismo. Seria gratificante que Naruto formara parte del clan Hyuga. Aunque quizá en un futuro eso sería posible…


End file.
